Le héros et la marchande des Taudis
by novalisvonliebehenschel
Summary: Je ne détiens aucun droit sur FF7 et sur les personnages! Une petite histoire à l'eau de rose retraçant la romance entre Aerith et Zack et leur quotidien en tant que couple. Bien entendu des éléments perturbateurs vont venir s'immiscer. Merci à ceux et celles qui laissent des commentaires, ça me fait vraiment plaisir *o* Et sa me donne surtout envie de continuer d'écrire!
1. Chapter 1

J'avais rencontré Zack il y a deux jours. Ce Soldat était spécial, si ce n'est unique. J'avais toujours pensé que la Shinra ne recrutait que des monstres sans pitié et état-d'âme et il est apparu avec sa bonne humeur et son grand cœur et à l'instant où j'ai croisé ses yeux, d'où émane une lueur bleutée typique du Soldat, j'ai sentit au plus profond de moi que cet être ferait parti de ma vie à tout jamais.

Il est un idéaliste né, aux rêves toujours plus grands. Il n'est pas du genre à avoir peur de l'avenir et il met tout ce qu'il a dans la construction de son avenir. De nature joviale, j'ai pensé qu'il se fichait de tout et qu'il était un peu bête, mais pas du tout. Lors de nôtre premier rendez-vous, j'ai découvert un homme soucieux de ses amis. J'ignore ce qu'ils leur était arrivé mais Zack avait été perturbé.

C'est aussi un séducteur, cela ne fait aucun doutes. D'autre part, ces cheveux noirs ébouriffés, sa peau légèrement dorée et lisse, ses yeux bleus et clairs. Il était grand et son corps était musclé, tout cela formait la combinaison parfaite, bien sur il attirait tous les regards. Mais qu'aurait il put y faire ? C'était ainsi, cela ajouté au fait qu'il aimait parler et qu'il savait parler aux gens, et plus spécialement aux jeunes femmes.

Le premier jour où nous nous sommes rencontré, je l'ai fait beaucoup parler de lui : C'était intéressant de voir combien il était un homme bon et combien il semblait déterminé. Au fil de notre conversation il m'a confié qu'il était 2nd classe au Soldat et qu'il aspirait à atteindre le sommet et devenir un héros Sa révélation ne m'a pas étonné et pour moi il avait l'étoffe d'un héros, il suffisait de le regarder pour en être convaincu. Je me suis vite senti très vite à l'aise, nous avons beaucoup parler. Il a le talent pour lancer la conversation, un vrai moulin à paroles, mis c'est assez attirant.

Je ne l'ai pas vu hier, mais il a promis que l'on se reverrait bientôt. Dés que je me suis levée, j'ai regarder l'écran de mon portable, mais il était blanc, pas de message ni d'appels en absence. Peut être qu'il était occupé ou bien qu'il m'a oublié... Oh ! Voilà que je me fait déjà des films ! Aerith reprends toi ! Tu viens à peine de le rencontrer !

Je me suis habillée et coiffée. Décidément, lorsque je me regarde dans le miroir je ne me trouve rien de spécial, oui il a dut m'oublier et trouver une jolie fille aux formes généreuses e aux cheveux blonds... Aaah ! Encore ! Je suis terrible !

Je suis descendue, maman doit encore dormir, il n'est que six heures après tout ! Mis il n'est jamais trop tôt pour m'occuper de mes fleurs, c'est ce que je me dit chaque matin, soit dit en passant, je n'ai pas besoin de dormir plus.

Dehors il fait beau, c'est assez agréable mais j'aurais préféré qu'il pleuve, j'adore la pluie. J'ai arrosé les fleurs du jardin avant de partir pour l'église. Les rues de Midgar ne sont jamais désertes à cette heure ci, c'est normal. Il y a une politique ici, _premier debout premier servit _! Les gens du dessus laissent toujours tomber par mégarde des objets dans les taudis, donc tous les matins on peut voir des hommes, des femmes et même des enfants, chercher minutieusement dans les taudis. C'est un moyen comme un autre de gagner sa vie ici. On vit mais on survit ici. Cet endroit n'est jamais visité par la Shinra, je dirais même que les gros bonnets n'en ont que faire. Le niveau de vie est bas mais on s'organise comme on peut. Parfois on croise malgré tout quelques Soldats et miliciens venus chasser les monstres.

Moi, je n'ai pas à me plaindre, maman et moi avons une vie confortable, nous ne sommes que deux et la maison qu'elle a est payée par la Shinra, du moins la pension versée de maman pour son mari, couvre le loyer et les dépenses comme l'eau et l'électricité.

Je ne travaille pas et je n'ai jamais était à l'école, je regrette cela. C'est ma mère biologique qui m'a apprit à lire et à écrire, j'étais intelligente **s**elon elle. Quand j'ai eu dix ans, je rêvais d'aller à l'école comme les autres filles, mais c'était une mauvaise idée je pense. La Shinra garde toujours un œil sur moi et Tseng me suis comme une ombre. Et c'est sans dire que j'entends toujours ses voix et ses bruits autour de moi. Finalement même sans avoir était à l'école je m'en suis bien sorti. J'ai lut beaucoup de livres de toutes sortes J'adore lire.

Je n'ai pas beaucoup d'amis, en fait je n'en ai pas du tout. Il y a deux ans j'avais l'habitude de me promener avec une fille, mais les Turks lui ont fait peur, ils pensaient qu'elle était une ennemie et ils l'ont attaqué. Elle a eu peur et elle a cessait de me parler. Tseng s'était excusé ce jour là, mais je me sentais de nouveau seule. Mais j'avais toujours les fleurs pour me réconforter. Je passais donc mon temps à l'église. Parfois je m'ennuyais de cette routine, mais c'est cette même routine qui m'avait fait rencontrer Zack et c'était une bonne chose.

Je n'ai pas peur de traverser seule les rues des taudis, mais je fais quand même attention. Ici le seul moyen d'oublier, pour certains, c'est la boisson.

Je suis arrivé devant l'église et avant d'y entrer j'ai remarqué que Tseng était encore là pour m'observer. Aaah... C'est assez ennuyant comme situation En fait on se parle de temps en temps mais il est assez carré, c'est sa personnalité qui veut ça et donc nos conversations ne sont pas toujours très intéressantes :

-_Bonjour Tseng !_

Je pense qu'il était un peu gêné que je l'ai (encore) remarqué et donc il n'a pas répondu. Je suis entré.

Il fait froid ici, c'est grand et le plafond est haut, de plus il a des trous un peu partout. Les fleurs n'avaient pas besoin d'eau, il avait plus la veille et elles ont prit assez de réserves. J'ai regardé mon portable, toujours pas de messages :

-_Je doutes que Zack vienne aujourd'hui, il est en mission._

Ce timbre de voix, cette froideur, c'était Tseng :

-_Oh mais je ne l'attends pas._

_-C'est à peut près ce qu'il a dit ce matin quand il a sut qu'il avait été assigné à une mission loin de Midgar. J'ai cru entendre dire qu'il avait passé la journée avec toi il y a quelques jours. _

Ah ! Il est impossible de lui cacher quelque chose à lui, pas étonnant c'est un Turk.

-_Aerith, évite de t'enticher d'un Soldat._

_-Ce n'est pas ton problème, tu es là pour garder un œil sur moi, pas pour me dire ce que je dois faire._

Il est reparti se cacher je ne sais où. Et durant la journée je n'ai eu aucune nouvelle de Zack. Finalement je suis rentrée quand le soir est tombé.


	2. Chapter 2

J'avais rencontré Zack il y a deux jours. Ce Soldat était spécial, si ce n'est unique. J'avais toujours pensé que la Shinra ne recrutait que des monstres sans pitié et état-d'âme et il est apparu avec sa bonne humeur et son grand cœur et à l'instant où j'ai croisé ses yeux, d'où émane une lueur bleutée typique du Soldat, j'ai sentit au plus profond de moi que cet être ferait parti de ma vie à tout jamais.

Il est un idéaliste né, aux rêves toujours plus grands. Il n'est pas du genre à avoir peur de l'avenir et il met tout ce qu'il a dans la construction de son avenir. De nature joviale, j'ai pensé qu'il se fichait de tout et qu'il était un peu bête, mais pas du tout. Lors de nôtre premier rendez-vous, j'ai découvert un homme soucieux de ses amis. J'ignore ce qu'ils leur était arrivé mais Zack avait été perturbé.

C'est aussi un séducteur, cela ne fait aucun doutes. D'autre part, ces cheveux noirs ébouriffés, sa peau légèrement dorée et lisse, ses yeux bleus et clairs. Il était grand et son corps était musclé, tout cela formait la combinaison parfaite, bien sur il attirait tous les regards. Mais qu'aurait il put y faire ? C'était ainsi, cela ajouté au fait qu'il aimait parler et qu'il savait parler aux gens, et plus spécialement aux jeunes femmes.

Le premier jour où nous nous sommes rencontré, je l'ai fait beaucoup parler de lui : C'était intéressant de voir combien il était un homme bon et combien il semblait déterminé. Au fil de notre conversation il m'a confié qu'il était 2nd classe au Soldat et qu'il aspirait à atteindre le sommet et devenir un héros Sa révélation ne m'a pas étonné et pour moi il avait l'étoffe d'un héros, il suffisait de le regarder pour en être convaincu. Je me suis vite senti très vite à l'aise, nous avons beaucoup parler. Il a le talent pour lancer la conversation, un vrai moulin à paroles, mis c'est assez attirant.

Je ne l'ai pas vu hier, mais il a promis que l'on se reverrait bientôt. Dés que je me suis levée, j'ai regarder l'écran de mon portable, mais il était blanc, pas de message ni d'appels en absence. Peut être qu'il était occupé ou bien qu'il m'a oublié... Oh ! Voilà que je me fait déjà des films ! Aerith reprends toi ! Tu viens à peine de le rencontrer !

Je me suis habillée et coiffée. Décidément, lorsque je me regarde dans le miroir je ne me trouve rien de spécial, oui il a dut m'oublier et trouver une jolie fille aux formes généreuses e aux cheveux blonds... Aaah ! Encore ! Je suis terrible !

Je suis descendue, maman doit encore dormir, il n'est que six heures après tout ! Mis il n'est jamais trop tôt pour m'occuper de mes fleurs, c'est ce que je me dit chaque matin, soit dit en passant, je n'ai pas besoin de dormir plus.

Dehors il fait beau, c'est assez agréable mais j'aurais préféré qu'il pleuve, j'adore la pluie. J'ai arrosé les fleurs du jardin avant de partir pour l'église. Les rues de Midgar ne sont jamais désertes à cette heure ci, c'est normal. Il y a une politique ici, _premier debout premier servit _! Les gens du dessus laissent toujours tomber par mégarde des objets dans les taudis, donc tous les matins on peut voir des hommes, des femmes et même des enfants, chercher minutieusement dans les taudis. C'est un moyen comme un autre de gagner sa vie ici. On vit mais on survit ici. Cet endroit n'est jamais visité par la Shinra, je dirais même que les gros bonnets n'en ont que faire. Le niveau de vie est bas mais on s'organise comme on peut. Parfois on croise malgré tout quelques Soldats et miliciens venus chasser les monstres.

Moi, je n'ai pas à me plaindre, maman et moi avons une vie confortable, nous ne sommes que deux et la maison qu'elle a est payée par la Shinra, du moins la pension versée de maman pour son mari, couvre le loyer et les dépenses comme l'eau et l'électricité.

Je ne travaille pas et je n'ai jamais était à l'école, je regrette cela. C'est ma mère biologique qui m'a apprit à lire et à écrire, j'étais intelligente **s**elon elle. Quand j'ai eu dix ans, je rêvais d'aller à l'école comme les autres filles, mais c'était une mauvaise idée je pense. La Shinra garde toujours un œil sur moi et Tseng me suis comme une ombre. Et c'est sans dire que j'entends toujours ses voix et ses bruits autour de moi. Finalement même sans avoir était à l'école je m'en suis bien sorti. J'ai lut beaucoup de livres de toutes sortes J'adore lire.

Je n'ai pas beaucoup d'amis, en fait je n'en ai pas du tout. Il y a deux ans j'avais l'habitude de me promener avec une fille, mais les Turks lui ont fait peur, ils pensaient qu'elle était une ennemie et ils l'ont attaqué. Elle a eu peur et elle a cessait de me parler. Tseng s'était excusé ce jour là, mais je me sentais de nouveau seule. Mais j'avais toujours les fleurs pour me réconforter. Je passais donc mon temps à l'église. Parfois je m'ennuyais de cette routine, mais c'est cette même routine qui m'avait fait rencontrer Zack et c'était une bonne chose.

Je n'ai pas peur de traverser seule les rues des taudis, mais je fais quand même attention. Ici le seul moyen d'oublier, pour certains, c'est la boisson.

Je suis arrivé devant l'église et avant d'y entrer j'ai remarqué que Tseng était encore là pour m'observer. Aaah... C'est assez ennuyant comme situation En fait on se parle de temps en temps mais il est assez carré, c'est sa personnalité qui veut ça et donc nos conversations ne sont pas toujours très intéressantes :

-_Bonjour Tseng !_

Je pense qu'il était un peu gêné que je l'ai (encore) remarqué et donc il n'a pas répondu. Je suis entré.

Il fait froid ici, c'est grand et le plafond est haut, de plus il a des trous un peu partout. Les fleurs n'avaient pas besoin d'eau, il avait plus la veille et elles ont prit assez de réserves. J'ai regardé mon portable, toujours pas de messages :

-_Je doutes que Zack vienne aujourd'hui, il est en mission._

Ce timbre de voix, cette froideur, c'était Tseng :

-_Oh mais je ne l'attends pas._

_-C'est à peut près ce qu'il a dit ce matin quand il a sut qu'il avait été assigné à une mission loin de Midgar. J'ai cru entendre dire qu'il avait passé la journée avec toi il y a quelques jours. _

Ah ! Il est impossible de lui cacher quelque chose à lui, pas étonnant c'est un Turk.

-_Aerith, évite de t'enticher d'un Soldat._

_-Ce n'est pas ton problème, tu es là pour garder un œil sur moi, pas pour me dire ce que je dois faire._

Il est reparti se cacher je ne sais où. Et durant la journée je n'ai eu aucune nouvelle de Zack. Finalement je suis rentrée quand le soir est tombé.


	3. Chapter 3

Voilà déjà le troisième chapitre de posté! J'espère qu'il vous plaira! Bon je vous l'accorde, il ne se passe pas grand chose, mais j'aime quand les éléments perturbateurs font leur entré petit à petit alors que le lecteur est habitué à une romance toute mignonne xd  
Merci à celles et ceux qui mettent des commentaires! sa me fait énormément plaisir et sa me pousse à continuer!  
Bonne lecture à tous! *o*

Nous nous sommes vus régulièrement, Zack venait souvent le soir ou très tôt le matin. Il savait où j'habitais et c'était plus simple. Il venait avant de commencer à travailler, parfois même je dormais encore. Il n'avait pas eu beaucoup de missions ces temps ci mais semblait perturbé.

Un matin, il était 4h, j'ai entendu des petits claquements à la fenêtre de ma chambre. Je n'y ai pas prêté attention. Je me suis emmitouflée dans mes couvertures, prête à retourner dans les bras de Morphée. Mais les bruits ne cessaient pas et là mon téléphone s'est mit à vibrer sur ma table de chevet. Je l'ai prit, ai frotté mes yeux pour y voir plus clair et ai vu le prénom de Zack affiché sur l'écran, j'ai décroché :

-_Allô allô !_

_-Aerith ! Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Descends vite !_

_-Zack ? Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?_

_-J'ai besoin de te parler, si tu ne descends pas c'est moi qui monte !_

_-J'arrive !_

J'ai enfiler un gilet et des chaussures puis je suis descendue en m'assurant de ne pas réveiller maman. Je n'imagine pas sa tête si elle me voyait sortir à cette heure ci. J'ai ouvert la porte que j'ai repoussé sans bruit.

Zack était là. Il tournait en rond, visiblement il était perturbé. Je me suis approchée :

-Oh Aerith !

Il m'a prit dans ses bras et ma serré aussi fort qu'il le pouvait, peut être même un peu trop!

-_Tu m'étouffes Zack ! _

_-Aaah ! Pardon !_

Il s'est reculé :

-_Sa me fait plaisir de te voir ! Je te témoigne juste ma joie._

J'ai sourit :

_-Mais oui ! Plus sérieusement, quelque chose ne vas pas ?_

Il est devenue grave :

_-Je vais être envoyé en mission demain matin._

_-Ah ?_

_-À__Modeoheim, au sud du village Glaçon._

Qui avait il de si grave là dedans ? J'avoue ne pas comprendre où Zack voulait en venir.

-_Oh ? Tu n'aimes pas la neige ? Ni le froid ? C'est pour ça que sa ne vas pas ?_

Il s'est mit à rire, j'ai bien cru qu'il allait réveiller ma mère :

-_Chut ! Zack ! Tu vas réveiller tout le quartier !_

-_Pardon !_

Il s'est mit à regarder les fleurs, un moment j'ai cru apercevoir dans ses yeux de la détresse, celle d'un jeune homme dont la vie était devenue soudainement compliquée, pour une raison qui lui échappée. Je pense que, si je pouvais si bien le comprendre ce n'était pas le destin, juste mes pouvoirs de Cetras qui m'aidait à cerner l'être qu'il était :

-_Tu sais, les choses sont compliquées._

_-Et tu ne sais plus quoi faire ?_

Il a sourit, mais ce n'étais pas parce qu'il était heureux, c'était sans doute nerveux, il était désespéré et sa peine m'avait atteins en plein cœur :

-_L'ami de longue date de mon mentor est un traître. Et demain je pars enquêter sur lui._

Oh c'était donc cela qui le rendait si distrait parfois, bien qu'il affirmait tout le temps que tous ses problèmes s'envolaient lorsqu'il était avec moi : Je n'étais pas dupe et encore moins stupide :

-_Parce qu'ils s'est retourné contre la Shinra ?_

_-Oui, et il a emmené des miliciens avec lui. On ignore ce qu'il compte faire._

Pour moi, il me semblait que les choses étaient en réalité, tout à fait différentes :

-_Et pour toi c'est de la traîtrise ?_

Il s'est retourné vers moi, c'était un membre du Soldat, je pense qu'il ne supportait pas que l'on remette en cause les intentions ( qu'ils pensait bonnes) de la Shinra :

-_Bien sur Aerith ! C'est un traître ! Il a même trompé son ami !_

J'avais touché un point fort, mais j'étais déterminée à ce qu'il m'entende :

-_Tu sais, la Shinra est vu comme un groupe d'hommes et de femmes exploitant les ressources du monde, en prétextant vouloir bien faire. Mais pourquoi y'a t'il tellement de personnes qui souffrent ? Si le but de cette organisation est d'aider les gens pourquoi la vie est si dure ? Regardes ici, dans les taudis, les monstres sont à deux pas des maisons. Peu d'enfants vont à l'école. Les déchets sont jetés ici et la polution est omniprésente._

_-Où tu veux en venir ?_

-_Il n'a pas trahis la Shinra, il a juste arrêté de croire qu'elle était aussi bonne que le président le dit. En tant qu'homme il doit avoir ses raisons, tu ne penses pas ?_

-_Tu sais je travailles pour la Shinra. Aerith ça veut dire que pour toi je suis mauvais ? Et puis comment tu peux dire ça?_

J'ai dut le blesser. J'étais rude, mais je détestais tant la Shinra que sa me dévorait de l'intérieur... Mais lui il était cette exception qui m'avait ouvert les yeux : Même si la plupart sont mauvais, il y en a, comme Zack, qui représentait l'espoir. C'était la première que l'on s'engueulait:

-_Tu n'es pas comme eux. Tu es un héros Zack. Cependant un héros doit aussi savoir comprendre les raisons des autres, même si elles peuvent paraitre étranges._

Il m'a prit dans ses bras. En me chuchotant qu'il n'était pas encore le héros que je disais qu'il était :

-_Lorsque je reviendrai, j'aimerai que tu portes du rose ! _

_-Hein ?_

Et c'est tout en s'éloignant qu'il dit:

-_Promet le moi d'accord ?_

Puis il a disparu dans l'obscurité. J'avais un pincement au cœur Une fois de plus il allait être loin de moi. J'avais le sentiment que tôt ou tard les aurevoirs se transformeraient en adieux...

Puis d'un coup j'ai sentit une présence, un Turk... Qui cela pouvait il bien être cette fois ? Reno ? Non je ne pense pas, il était tout sauf discret et se serait déjà montré. Tseng ? Non, ce n'était pas sa présence que je ressentais. Mais qui étais-ce ?

J'en avais assez d'être espionnée même dans les instants où il n'y avait aucun danger à l'horizon :

-_Sors s'il te plaît, j'aimerais te parler._

C'est la voix d'une jeune femme que j'ai entendu, c'était la première fois :

-_J'ai pourtant été discrète._

Une nouvelle recrue sans doutes. Elle avait les cheveux qui oscillaient entre le roux et un marron automnale. Ces yeux étaient de la même couleur. Elle était de ma taille mais je ne savais pas vraiment qu'elle âge elle avait. Son attitude la rendait plus vieille et elle semblait autoritaire, mais cela contrasté avec les traits fins de son visage qui lui donnaient tout au plus seize ans :

-_J'en ai assez. Pourquoi ne pas non plus me regarder prendre ma douche tant que vous y êtes ?_

_-Je ne le fais pas parce que je le veux, ce sont les ordres Aerith._

_-Les ordres hein ?_

_-C'est le Président Shinra qui a ordonné cela. Et Tseng a demandé à ce que ta surveillance soit assurée 24 heures sur 24._

Pourquoi cela ne m'étonnait qu'à moitié ? J'avais toujours sut que Tseng avait une dent contre moi.

-_Hey bien tu diras à ton chef de se mêler de ce qui le regarde !_

Elle se mit à rire, cela m'a énervé :

-_Alors les rumeurs sont vraies ?_

_-Quelles rumeurs ?_

_De quoi pouvait elle bien parler ?_

_-Que tu sors avec Zack._

Ma vie privée ? Et bien je n'en avais plus, en fait je n'en avais jamais eu.

-_C'est un ami, rien de plus._

Alors que je m'apprêtais à rentrer elle m'arrêta :

-_Il ne m'en a pas parler pourtant. Mais arrête cela le plus rapidement possible._

Je n'ai pas prit la peine de répondre et j'ai claqué la porte en rentrant.

Le lendemain, à peine étais-je debout que maman a voulut me parler. Je me suis installée à la table de la cuisine . Je redoutais déjà ce qu'elle allait me dire :

-_Aerith, qui était le jeune homme avec toi cette nuit ?_

J'étais dans de beaux draps...

-_Hey bien... C'est..._

-_Tu devrais l'inviter à manger à la maison, j'aimerais faire sa connaissance ! Ne sois pas si cachottière voyons._

Je rêvais ? Je me suis même pincé le bras sous la table en pensant que je rêvais vraiment ! Mais elle avait l'air on ne peut plus sérieuse :

-_Hey bien ? Pas de ''merci maman'' ?_

_-Merci maman !_

Je suis sortie, j'étais si heureuse ! Elle ne m'a pas questionné plus que cela, je pense qu'elle le fera ce soir.

J'avais de la chance. Malgré tout ce que j'avais enduré et tout ce que j'allais encore subir, ma mère avait toujours était là pour moi Nous n'étions pas liées par le sang, mais nous étions semblables. Nôtre relation dépassait celle d'une mère et de sa fille. Elle était une humaine à part entière.

J'étais portée par un flot de joie, oui je sais c'est assez nian-nian, mais c'est la vérité ! Donc je suis partie à l'église la tête dans les nuages. Au moment où je suis entrée, Tseng était déjà là, à découvert. Il se tenait debout devant le parterre de fleurs. Il m'a entendu entrer car il a tourné légèrement la tête dans ma direction :

-_Il faut qu'on parle._

Je me suis approchée, il avait réussi à faire retomber ma bonne humeur en une fraction de seconde. Je me suis accroupie à hauteurs des fleurs et j'ai commencé à enlever les mauvaises herbes :

_-Tu peux faire comme si je n'étais pas là si sa peut t'arranger._

Et c'est bien ce que j'ai fait. Il a commencé à tourner autour des fleurs :

-_Ce n'est plus une rumeur, Cissney a confirmé ça ce matin. Tu ne dois pas sortir avec un Soldat, Aerith._

Finalement rester de marbre était trop dur. Je me suis levée et me suis mise face à lui :

-_Arrête !_

Il a froncé les sourcils, c'était rare que je lui tienne tête, en fait cela faisait juste longtemps que ce n'était pas arrivé :

-_C'est à moi de te dire ça._

-_Pourquoi vous me dites tous ça ?! Je n'ai plus de vie et mon futur ne m'appartient déjà plus, pourquoi vous voulez me prendre Zack !?_

Il a sortie de sa veste noire, une carte qu'il a tendu vers moi : Il s'agissait de la carte de service du Soldat Zack Fair, soldat de première classe.

Quoi ?! La carte de Zack ?! Mais pourquoi ?

-_Regarde bien Aerith. Il fait partit de la Shinra. Dans ton cas tu seras amenée à y retourner un jour de gré ou de force, que vas tu faire à ce moment là ? Vas tu détruire le rêve de Zack de devenir un Soldat de première classe de renom, pour un sentiment aussi inutile que l'amour ?_

Et puis ma main est partie toute seule s'écraser contre sa joue. Le bruit à résonné dans l'église toute entière et son écho à donné l'impression que j'étais en train de le rouer de coups. Il ne s'est pas énervé, il m'a juste fixé, plus grave que jamais :

-_Penses y Aerith. N'oublie pas que les Roméos et Juliettes des temps modernes ont toujours eu le même destin que dans les histoires d'autrefois._


	4. Chapter 4

Il était parti hier et m'avait fait savoir qu'il serait de retour cette nuit. J'étais tout excitée à l'idée de le revoir, cependant les paroles des Turks trottaient dans ma tête sans arrêt. En y pensant ils avaient raison : Ce n'était pas que je m'étais résolue à vivre à la Shinra plus tard (au contraire je faisais de mon mieux pour éviter cela) mais j'avais l'impression que j'interférais dans la vie de Zack, d'une manière qui aurait put détruire ses rêves. J'étais déprimée à trop penser à cela, je pense que maman avait dut le remarquer :

_-Hey bien, qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Tu as eu une dispute avec ce garçon du Soldat ?_

_-Non tu n'y es pas du tout..._

_-Alors dit moi ce qu'il y a ?_

_-Que ferais-tu si tout le monde te disait qu'être avec la personne que tu aimes, risquait de détruire ses rêves ?_

Elle réfléchit un instant, je pense qu'elle cherchait ses mots, puis elle prit mes mains :

_-Il est impossible que cela arrive. Pourquoi briserais tu les rêves de ton soldat ? Avec ta bonne humeur et ton cœur pur, tu ne pourras que l'aider à les accomplir._

Je n'étais pas convaincue de cela mais je me sentais un peu plus légère.

À mes heures perdues j'avais vendu quelques fleurs et je m'étais fait un peu d'argent. J'avais besoin de me vider la tête, alors j'ai décidé de me rendre au secteur 6, au Wall Market pour y acheter une robe de couleur rose. J'avais envi de faire plaisir à Zack.

Il y avait tout et n'importe au Wall Market. C'était un secteur animé où résidait le Don.

Don Corneo, un homme étrange, que beaucoup soupçonnent de travailler de temps à autres avec la Shinra. Il tenait aussi une sorte de maison close, c'était en fait un endroit très étrange ! J'ai descendu les rues du secteurs 5 et me suis retrouvée au sixième. Il y avait du monde comme d'habitude et à plusieurs reprises je me suis fait interpellée par des hommes.

Je suis entrée dans une boutique que je connaissais un peu et où ma mère a l'habitude d'aller : C'était un vieil homme et sa fille qui la tenait. Ici, j'étais sure de trouver mon bonheur :

_-Je peux vous aider Mademoiselle Gainsborough ? _

_-Hey bien, je cherche une jolie robe de couleur rose._

Il fit un tour dans les rayons, cherchant quelque chose à me proposer. Il se tourna vers moi à plusieurs reprises. Puis tout d'un coup, il sortit d'une allé de vêtements, une robe mi longue robe et blanche : Elle était doublée au dessous d'un voile léger en dentelle. Les bretelles était fines et conduisaient à un bustier simple. Il proposa d'assortir cette pièce d'une courte veste en jeans bleue aux manches trois quarts :

_-Je pense que ceci vous conviendrai. C'est simple mais raffiné. Vous devriez essayer!_

Et c'est ce que je fis. Une fois que j'avais passé le tout, je me suis observée dans le miroir. Oui c'était plutôt jolie, je dirais même plus très jolie !

J'ai laissé et ai ranger l'autre dans mon sac :

_-Je savais que je n'avais pas perdu la main ! Cela vous fera donc cent gils !_

C'était une petite fortune, mais j'avais assez d'économie. Il me restait même quelques pièces ! Une fois que j'eus réglé la note, je suis partie pour l'église des taudis.

Les rues étaient toujours aussi animées.

Je suis parvenue au sanctuaire. J'ai posé mes affaires et je me suis assise près du vieil autel. Je m'étais toujours sentie en sécurité ici, malgré que plusieurs des Turks affirmaient que l'église était en train de s'effondrer, ce qui était faux ! Je penses que c'était une sorte de stratagème de leur part pour que j'arrête de venir. Pas étonnant me direz vous !

Le temps est passé lentement. Je m'ennuyais. Finalement la jeune fille des Turks que j'avais vu il y a peu, fit son apparition. Elle n'avait pas cherché à se cacher et est directement venue à moi :

_-Tu t'occupes toujours des fleurs ?_

_-Oui_

_-Seule?_

_-Oui._

_-Que deviendront elles si tu ne t'en occupes pas ?_

_-Les enfants des taudis sont là. Et je n'ai aucune raison de ne pas m'en occuper._

Ah ! Celle là!

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais elle était particulièrement désagréable. Elle s'est ensuite assise à coté de moi :

-_Zack est assez occupé en ce moment._

Pourquoi ressentait elle toujours le besoin de parler de lui en ma présence ? Pour évoquer sa vie au Soldat ? Cette vie que je connaissais pas, je pense qu'elle le savait et qu'elle essayais toujours d'en jouer.

-_C'est un soldat de première classe, plus un simple milicien, son emploi du temps est assez chargé._

_-Oh_.

-_Mais il est toujours très impliqué dans ses mission, quoiqu'un peu flemmard._

Je n'ai pas répondu et je me suis avancé vers le parterre de fleurs :

_-Lui as tu dit ?_

_-Lui dire quoi ?_

Elle s'est levée à son tour :

-_Que tu étais la dernière Cetra de ce monde ?_

_-Pourquoi devrais-je lui dire ?_

-_Vous êtes proches n'est ce pas ?_

_-Je suis humaine avant tout et-_

_-En fait tu as juste peur qu'il te rejette lorsque les voix te parleront et qu'il ne comprendra pas ce qu'il se passe ? Ou peut être que tu ne veux pas qu'il découvre que tu es le futur sujet de recherches de l'un des hommes qu'il doit protéger._

_-Assez.._

_-Je ne suis pas ton ennemie, malgré ce que tu pourrais croire. Je connais Zack, sois franche avec lui._

Finalement alors que nous parlions la porte de l' église s'est ouverte. J'ai cru mourir en le voyant apparaître. Zack était là ils nous écoutaient. Les yeux un peu écarquillés il avança vers nous. Au fur et à mesure de ses pas son expression devenait grave. Il s'arrêta à la hauteur de Cissnei :

-_C'est vrai Aerith ? C'est vrai que tu ne voulais pas me dire la vérité, que tu es la dernière Cetra ?_

Ahhh... Quel gêne...Qu'est ce que je pouvais dire, si ce n'était la vérité :

_-Hey bien.._

Finalement alors que j'étais décidée à tout dire, c'est la jeune fille des Turks qui prit la parole :

-_En tant que Turks j'ai été assignée à la sécurité d'Aerith. _

_-La ferme !_

Quoi ? Zack vient de crier ? Mon dieu ! C'était la première que je le voyais comme cela. Il s'approcha de moi :

-_Tu es unique._

Il était revenu plutôt et avait voulu me faire une surprise. Finalement elle fut un peu gâchée.

Après cela Zack à été mit en standby. Il m'a appelé pour me dire qu'il passait de bonnes vacances à Costa del Sol, il aurait voulu que je l'accompagne mais c'est si proche du ciel là-bas... J'ai encore l'air bête...

Au fil du temps les choses semblaient s'être dégradées au Soldat, au point qu'un jour Zack se mette à pleurer alors qu'il était venu me voir. Je n'avais pas tout de suite remarqué la profondeur de sa douleur et ce jour là il avait juste était très silencieux. Jusqu'à ce que tout son être cède sous la peine. J'avais été là pour le réconforté, c'était mon rôle. Il m'a montré l'épée qu'il avait hérité d'Angeal, son mentor qui n'était plus.

La Buster Sword : Une arme aussi imposante que redoutable. Zack m'a raconté d'où elle provenait et ce qu'elle avait représenté pour son ancien détenteur et ce qu'elle représentait pour lui désormais :

-_L'honneur et les rêves..._

C'était ce qu'il murmurait toujours.

_Vis tes rêves et quoiqu'il arrive protège toujours ton honneur en tant que Soldat._

Il avait mûrit. Je ne savais pas dans les détails tout se qu'il se passait au Soldat, mais il me semblait que tout ceci ne prévoyant rien qui vaille.

Il a même changé de coupe de cheveux, c'était assez drôle et bien que j'avais du mal à mit faire, sa lui allait comme un gant.

Finalement nous nous sommes très peu revu par la suite.

Un jour il est revenu, inquiet de savoir que des monstres avaient infestés les taudis. Il est entré, cependant il avait été suivi pas une machine ressemblant drôlement à celles de la Shinra :

-Oh oh ! Aerith restes derrière moi !

C'est ce que j'ai fait :

-Mince !

Là de nul part, est apparu une bête ailée et étrange. Et elle nous a protégé Zack s'est approché. J'avais de la peine, ce « monstre » ( même si je doutes que s'en était un) avait l'air mal en point. Cependant Zack fut étonné de constater qu'il s'agissait de ce qu'il appelait « une copie d'Angeal ».

Une copie d'Angeal... J'avais entendu parler de recherches concernant les copies d'être humain lorsque j'étais enfant, mais je ne me souviens que de quelques détails.

La Shinra avait toujours été comme cela Pousser les limites de l'humain toujours plus loin.

La science devenait inhumaine aussi longtemps que les expériences étaient menées par les scientifiques de la Shinra.

L'animal est partit se percher dans la charpente de l'église. Je pense qu'il sera bien là et puis j'ai promis à Zack de garder un œil sur lui :

-_Ce wagon à fleurs, construisons le Zack !_

_-Ouais !_

Il est sortit environ une demi heure et lorsqu'il est revenu il avait ramené les matériaux nécessaires pour construire un chariot.

Il était bricoleur, en fait je pense qu'il savait presque tout faire ! Je le regardais construire l'engin pendant qu'il me parlé :

-_Tu sais Aerith, j'ai envoyé une lettre à mes parents il y a un p'tit moment._

_-Ah oui ?_

-_Yep ! Je leur ai dit que j'étais enfin devenu soldat de première classe et que.._

_-Et ?_

_-Que j'ai une petite amie. Et qu'un jour, je la leur présenterai._

J'avais le cœur qui battait la chamade :

-_Quand je serais en stand-by et que tu seras prête nous irons voir mes parents, d'accord ?_

J'ai souris et lui aussi.

Je pense que désormais j'avais vraiment le titre de « petite amie ».

Nous avons tous les deux rient jusqu'à ce qu'il m'annonce une nouvelle importante :

_-Mais pourras tu entendre encore un peu ? J'ai une mission à Nibelheim et je ne sais pas combien de temps ça va durer. Je rentrerai le plus vite possible d'accord?_

Encore et toujours des missions loin d'ici...

C'était dur de devoir se séparer sans arrêt et d'être incapable de se voir quand on le voudrait. Rien que d'y penser ma gorge se nouait...

-_Oh je vois, je pourrais... t'appeler ?_

_-Bien sur ! J'attendrai tes appels !_

Puis il finit d'assembler les dernières planches :

-_Fini !_

_C'était au fin_al assez... étrange et... instable :

_-Pas vraiment ce à quoi je m'attendais._

_-Oh Aerith._

_-J'en veux un plus joli !_

_-Celui là est très bien pourtant._

_-Un caprice, rien de plus._

_-Tu en as beaucoup comme ça ?_

_-Humm...23 ?_

_-Écrit les, comme ça je ne les oublierai pas._

J'ai réfléchit et plus j'y pensais plus je me rendais compte que c que je voulais c'était être avec lui plus souvent : Pas de bijou ni de robe Pas de parfum ni de voyage, juste lui. Et c'est ce que j'ai écrit sur le papier que je lui ai remis. Il a reçu un appel de la Shinra et m'a dit aurevoir :

-_Je reviendrai et même si tu ne me promet pas d'attendre, je reviendrai parce que je sais que tu es là._

_-Je t'attendrais._

Il a déposé un baiser sur mes lèvres C'était sucré et agréable. Mon cœur n'avait jamais battu si fort dans ma poitrine, je pouvais sentir et ressentir tout son être fusionner avec le mien. Durant un instant, j'eus l'impression que nos âmes s'étaient liées dans une étreinte magique.

Il est sorti.

C'était la dernière fois que je le voyais.


	5. Chapitre Final

Voilà dernier chapitre de cette fict ! J'espere qu'il vous plaira ! J'ai un petit commentaire à faire, chaque paragraphe en italique est une lettre écrite par Aerith.

Bon d'accord, normalement il y en a 89, mais sa aurait été trop long et peut être répétitif donc j'en ai fait quelques unes.

Et à la fin, j'ai décidé de changer de point de vue, ce n'est donc plus Aerith qui parle mais j'ai adopté un point de vue omnicient. Merci à tous celles et ceux qui prennent le temps de lire et qui me suivent depuis le premier chapitre, sa me fait vraiment plaisir, et quand je relis vos commentaires je souris comme une gogole xd

Trève de bavardages, bonne lecture à tous !

_"Aujourd'hui cela fait 456 jours exactement que tu es parti. Plus d'un an nous sépare désormais, même si je veux continuer de croire que tu ne m'a pas encore oublier. _

_Que le temps passe lentement, je me languis de cette époque où tu me réveillais la nuit lorsque tu rentrais tard. Les promesses d'hier sont si lointaines, pourtant je t'entends encore et ta voix résonne dans ma tête :_

_-__**Je te le promet, je reviendrai et nous voyagerons ensemble**__. _

_J'ai écrit ton prénom un peu partout, je l'ai gravé dans le bois de l'église, un substitut bien minable pour me conforter de ton absence. _

_Je pense que je passe de longs moments à rêvasser tout en me remémorant nos souvenirs Il ne reste que cela en attendant. _

_Tseng apparaît de temps en temps, Kunsel aussi est venu me voir Les roues du chariots sont cassées, reviens vite les réparer Zack._

_Je t'attends._

_Aerith"_

_"Une fois de plus Kunsel est venu, il ne travaille pas beaucoup et la Shinra à l'air sans dessus-dessous depuis un moment. Même lui ne sait rien, Zack j'espere que tout vas bien. Le temps est long, qu'est ce qui peut bien te retenir ? "_

_"Tseng vient de moins en moins, ce n'est pas plus mal. Parfois même personne ne garde un œil sur moi, j'en suis ravie, mais... Où es tu toi ? Les mois passent, les jours s'écoulent et pourtant aucun signe de toi, pas de réponses..."_

_"J'ai finalement eu dix huit ans ! Kunsel, Tseng, Reno et des enfants des taudis sont venus me souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire. J'ai attendu à l'église jusqu'au lendemain, en esperant que tu franchisse la porte Oui, tu aurais été mon plus beau cadeau. _

_Lorsque je suis finalement rentrée, maman m'a dit d'arrêter de t'attendre Jamais, je ne ferais cela. _

_J'entends toujours ta voix dans ma tête. "_

_"Les fleurs ont un franc succès ici bas ! Pour la Saint Valentin les garçons se les ont arraché. J'en ai gardé une pour toi mais elle commence à faner.. Ses pétales finiront par toutes tomber et les jours eux ne reculeront pas. "_

_"Deux ans exactement. Mais où es tu ? Zack est ce que tout vas bien ? Je n'ai jamais eu de réponses jusqu'à maintenant. Je donne mes lettres à Tseng pour qu'il te les transmette, je me demande s'il le fait ? Ou bien si il est capable d'entrer en contact avec toi ? Peut être que je devrais changer de technique, mais... Il n'y a aucune adresse qui t'appartienne. Tu es si loin et j'ignore où._

_Le monde est vaste, tu peux être ici et là, mais jamais près de moi, à mon grand regret. Reviens vite d'accord ?"_

_"Zack ! Aujourd'hui de nouveaux mes lettres ne te parviennent pas, ou alors n'as tu pas le temps d'y répondre ?_

_Je me souviens de l'unes de nos dernières conversations C'était à propos de moi et de ce que je suis. Je n'ai jamais réellement trouvé la force de te parler de ma vraie nature de peur que t'éloigne, et je ne t'ai pas tout dit non plus._

_Ma mère biologique était une Cetra, et j'ai vu le jour à Icicle. Mon père était un scientifique de la Shinra, Le professeur Gast Faremis. Je ne l'ai pas connu, je me souviens juste de son visage, même si il est flou. Ma mère à rejoins la rivière de la vie en arrivant aux taudis. Nous étions poursuivies par des miliciens. Et c'est là qu'Elmyra est arrivée . Je pense que je lui doit tout._

_Si je te dit tout cela, c'est pour te prouver que je t'attends toujours . _

_Rien n'est comparable à toi, encore aujourd'hui, malgré les années, et c'est pour cela que je refuse de te laisser partir. Comment le pourrais-je après t'avoir tant aimé ?_

_Le bois du chariot a finit par pourrir, je pense qu'il faudra plus qu'une roue pour le réparer. "_

_"Les enfants viennent souvent ici, ils disent que c'est plus calme que dehors. Il y a du grabuge à l'extérieur, apparemment une organisation connue sous le nom d'Avalanche fait parler d'elle depuis un moment. Je ne sais pas si c'est inquiétant mais la Shinra fait tout pour les arrêter, des portraits robots ont été placardés un peu partout dans les taudis. "_

_"Aujourd'hui j'ai franchit le pas, je suis monté dans les autres secteurs. Tu m'avais promis de m'y emmener, mais bon..."_

_I"l y avait une représentation de LOVELESS au théâtre aujourd'hui ! J'y suis allé ! Un homme assis près de moi s'est endormi dés le début. Son voisin était assez énervé et l'a réveillé à la fin et tu sais quoi ? Il a pleurer !_

_C'était très touchant comme histoire même si je n'ai pas tout compris. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais ça m'a fait penser à toi. C'est pourquoi je t'écris à propos de ça. J'espère que nous irons la voir ensemble bientôt. "_

_"Toujours pas de nouvelles. J'espérais qu'une lettre arriverait avec les première neiges, finalement non. Ce n'est pas grave, j'ai la vie devant moi pour attendre._

_Il fait très froid et le sol est blanc. C'est assez glissant aussi ! Je pense que Kunsel pourra en témoigner, encore un peu et il se cassait une jambe ! J'ai vraiment eu peur, le pauvre.._

_Il se demande si tu reviendra un jour, moi aussi je commence à me le demander..."_

_"Cela fait trois jours que je suis malade, je suis toujours fatigué. Je n'ai jamais vu Tseng si inquiet, en fait je pense juste que sa le dérange que je sois malade. Il est tellement bizarre. Résultat il est obligé de rester à la maison jour et nuit, ma mère n'en est pas très ravie cependant... "_

_"Trois ans Zack, mais où es tu passé ? J'espère que tu vas bien là où tu es. Mes lettres sont de plus en plus courtes, et je sens que notre lien s'effrite. Je pensais que je pourrais le préserver toute ma vie, mais l'attente et l'inquiétude que tu sois parti ailleurs, en on fait autrement._

_Te laisser partir me semble si dur et j'ai pourtant l'impression que c'est inévitable. Mais je pris parfois, malgré tout, pour que tu revienne sain et sauf. Même si ce n'est plus pour moi que tu reviens."_

_"Zack ! C'est ton anniversaire pas vrai aujourd'hui ? ETtbien joyeux anniversaire ! J'ai joind à ma lettre une fleur séchée, j'espere que son parfum te parviendra, comme ça je pourrais dire que nous sentons les mêmes odeurs. J'ai fait un gateau pour l'occasion, j'aurais voulu le partager avec toi, mais dans un sens, je suis heureuse que tu n'ai pas était la pour le goûter, il n'était... humm...comment dire...il était un peu trop salé ! Je me suis trompé, j'ai mit le sel à la place du sucre... "_

_"Tseng et moi parlons de plus en plus, enfin surtout moi, et nos conversations se résument à toi... Où te trouves tu ? Es tu en bonne santé ? Avec qui es tu ? Est elle digne de toi ? Je l'espère. "_

_"Hier, un enfant est venu me voir à l'église. Sa mère venait de rejoindre la planète après des années de souffrance à cause de la m'a parlé un long moment Il disait que désormais il ne pourrais plus jamais la prendre dans ses bras, il était triste. Je lui ai alors dit que la mort ne signifié pas irrémédiablement que l'on soit séparé de nos proches pour toujours, je lui ai assuré qu'il reverrait sa mère. Il était heureux, dans ses larmes s'est dessiné un sourire, sans doutes son plus beau. _

_Et puis alors qu'il était en train de jouer, je me suis dit que le fait que nous ne nous voyons plus était pire que la mort. Je ne sais si je te reverrai. "_

_"Voilà aujourd'hui, cela fait quatre ans . Quatre longues années durant lesquelles je n'ai cessé d'attendre ton retour. Un retour que je n'espère plus, du moins que je n'attends plus. L'été est arrivé, le soleil aussi, le ciel est magnifique._

_Je pense qu'avec le temps, je me suis convaincue que tu avais trouvé ton bonheur et que tu coules désormais des jours heureux loin de Midgard, loin du SOLDAT. Si c'est cela alors j'en suis ravie. Je me demandes si tu lira cette lettre."_

_"Comment vas tu ? J'aimerais savoir quand même où tu te trouves, sa fait déjà quatre ans. C'est la 89ème lettre que je t'écris, mais je n'en enverrai plus. J'espère que tu recevras cette dernière lettre._

_Zack ! Les fleurs se vendent à merveille ! Elles rendent les gens heureux et tout cela c'est grâce à toi._

_Aerith._ "

Elle avait cessait d'envoyer des lettres, il était désormais temps qu'elle avance, seule, mais forte. Elle avait rangé précieusement cette robe, qu'elle portait le jour où elle l'avait rencontré, au fond de son armoire. Mais elle gardait toujours en elle, le souvenir de cet homme qu'elle avait aimé, de celui qu'elle appelait sans honte « son premier amour ». Bien que ce deuil fut long et qu'elle gardait une boule au fond de la gorge, elle avait décidé de continuer à vivre et de sortir de la bulle dans laquelle elle s'était enfermée avec ses souvenirs.

Zack Fair le Soldat de première classe, avait disparu de sa vie et emportait avec lui une partie d'elle.

Elle était dans son église, comme chaque fois, elle s'occupait de ses fleurs, arrachait les mauvaises herbes pour que ses bijoux pousse sainement. Elle avait perdu un peu de sa joie de vivre, mais restait la plus souriante de toutes les roses.

Ses longs cheveux brun, glissaient en cascade le long de son échine, quelques mèches tombaient sur son visage. Ses lèvres étaient peintes d'une touche de rose, et ses yeux, brillants et scintillants comme deux émeraudes, fixaient le parterre. Sa taille était fine et la robe longue qu'elle portait, souligné avec brio son corps. Un ruban noir noué autour du cou, laissait voir sa peau parfumé et pâle.

Elle était seule quand tout d'un coup la porte de l'église s'ouvrit. Elle ne prit pas la peine de se retourner, pensant qu'il s'agissait encore de l'un des Turks. Les pas s'approchaient d'elle et bientôt une voix se fit entendre, un timbre d'outre tombe. Elle resta clouée sur place en entendant ce son ancien :

-Tu sais, je les ai toutes lu, sans exception. De la première à la quatre vint neuvième. J'ai traversé les continents, les vallées et les montagnes, par tous les temps et même durant la nuit. J'ai cru mourir un milliard de fois. Mais une chose, une seule, m'a ramené ici. Je t'ai laissé seule durant des années, mais aujourd'hui je suis là. Même si tu disais ne plus pouvoir m'attendre et que tu pensais que je m'étais enfui. Sache qu'aujourd'hui je suis revenu et je ne partirai plus.

Elle se leva, les jambes tremblantes, fit tomber sur le sol, ce qu'elle avait dans les mains. Et c'est sans même se retourner, qu'elle comprit, qu'il était revenu.

Une main se posa sur son épaule.


End file.
